Reason
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku tidak tahu, sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya. Di malam yang cerah, sang bulan telah mengingatkanku akan semuanya. AU. Oneshot pendek


**REASON**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

_Untuk apa aku hidup? _

_Dulu… aku tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Aku hidup hanya untuk sekedar menyambung nyawa, bertahan hingga esok hari yang terlihat sama tiba._

…

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berbaring di sana. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Diam dalam kesunyian.

"Kakak…." Gadis berambut pirang itu akhirnya berbisik pelan.

Sang kakak yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya menoleh padanya. Wajah sang kakak tampak cemas. "Liech…" bisiknya.

"Aku ingin keluar rumah sebentar," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Liech itu. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah pucatnya.

"Keluar?" Sang kakak mengerutkan kening. Adiknya itu sedang sakit. Dan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Kenapa ia ingin keluar?

"Aku…." Liech menatap jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. "Aku ingin melihat bulan," pintanya kemudian.

…

**Liech POV**

Aku tersenyum senang. Kakak akhirnya mengangkatku ke kursi roda dan membawaku keluar rumah. Ah, sekarang aku bisa melihat bulan!

Hm…namaku Liech dan yang di sebelahku sekarang ini adalah kakak angkatku, Vash. Kami memang bukan saudara kandung. Tapi kata orang lain, kami mirip^^

Aku tadinya hanya anak jalanan biasa. Aku menjalani hidup dengan meminta-minta. Sejak kecil aku tak mengenal siapa orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak tahu darimana asalku, kenapa aku bisa berada di kota ini…. Sejauh yang kuingat, aku sudah berada di jalanan, itu saja.

Dulu aku tinggal bersama banyak teman. Kami hidup saling mendukung dan membantu satu sama lainnya. Tapi akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka pergi. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha mencari pekerjaan dan akhirnya melupakan kami. Beberapa dari mereka yang lain masuk penjara karena terpaksa mencuri. Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar… aku tinggal sendiri. Semua temanku akhirnya pergi.

Tapi…aku sangat bersyukur. Setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Kak Vash.

Waktu itu sudah tengah malam. Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Aku tak punya sepeserpun uang. Hari itu tak satupun orang mau memberiku uang. Mungkin orang-orang sudah bosan melihatku terus meminta-minta di pinggir jalan. Mencuri? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Aku takut. Aku tak mau tertangkap. Aku tidak mau dibawa ke penjara.

Dalam kelaparan dan kelelahan itu aku berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku mati saja? Aku lelah hidup seperti itu terus. Aku hidup hanya untuk meneruskan hidup yang sama keesokan harinya. Jadi…. Untuk apa aku hidup?

Saat hampir menyerah dan putus asa, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Itu adalah sebuah pertemuan yang akan selalu kuingat selamanya. Pertemuanku dengan Kak Vash.

"Liech, kita sudah di teras." Suara Kak Vash membuyarkan lamunanku.

Hm…kenapa aku jadi mengingat peristiwa lama itu ya?

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ah, iya! Kami sudah berada di teras rumah. Di atasku, langit malam terlihat cerah. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya. Aku melihat ke atas dengan bahagia. Aku senang melihat bulan. Dari dulu kakak sering mengajakku bersantai di teras pada malam hari, sekedar duduk-duduk menikmati malam. Dan saat melihat ke langit, bulan selalu bersinar dengan indah, seperti saat ini!

"Veeeee~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di depan rumahku.

Aku menoleh dengan terkejut. Siapa itu?

"Veeee… Ludwig! Ludwig!" Orang itu berteriak-teriak. Kini aku bisa melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tengah berlari-lari di depan rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Liech!" Kak Vash tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan selanjutnya kusadari bahwa kakak tak akan melihat anggukan kepalaku itu. Hmhh!

Setelah itu kakak keluar lagi dengan membawa senapan berburunya.

"Kak…" Aku memanggilnya ragu. Apa yang akan kakak lakukan?

Belum sempat aku bertanya-tanya, kakak sudah berlari. Ia mengejar orang berambut cokelat tadi.

"Pergi kau!" seru kakak sambil menembakkan senapannya.

"Veeeee….Maaf maaf! Aku hanya lewat! Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Ludwig!" seru orang tadi.

"Berani-beraninya kau melewati rumahku! Kau mengganggu adikku, tahu!" seru kakak.

Aku terpana, lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. Kakak selalu begitu. Setelah pertemuan itu kakak selalu menjagaku. Kakak selalu menemani…dan berusaha agar aku tetap tersenyum. Kalau ada yang menggangguku atau ada orang mencurigakan di sekitarku, tanpa ragu kakak akan menembakkan senapannya ke arah orang itu. Tentu saja kakak tak pernah benar-benar menembak orang. Ia hanya menakut-nakuti mereka saja.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin kakakku adalah sosok yang menakutkan. Tapi bagiku…kakak…

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Mendadak aku terbatuk. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Uuh…kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering begini? Aku jadi kesal dengan tubuh lemahku ini.

"Liech!" Mendadak kakak mendekatiku. Ia menatapku cemas. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku terus terbatuk, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku melihat wajah kakak. Ia sangat kuatir. Ia juga terlihat sedih. Dan aku tak suka itu. Aku ingin melihat kakak tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat kakak bahagia, bukan seperti ini.

"Uhukkk!" Aku terbatuk lebih keras lagi. Kali ini tak hanya batuk. Tapi sesuatu yang hangat ikut mengalir dari tenggorokanku. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah pekat…

"Liech!" Kakak buru-buru mendorong kursi rodaku. "Kita…kita masuk ke dalam!" serunya.

"Tunggu, Kak!" Aku berseru tiba-tiba. Hei, dari mana aku memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak seperti itu?

Kakak langsung terdiam, menatapku dengan heran.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Batukku sudah berhenti. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang, walaupun dadaku masih terasa sesak. "Kak, aku masih ingin melihat bulan…"

Kakak mengerutkan kening. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. "Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan memanggil dokter sekarang."

"Kak, kumohon!" Aku meminta lagi. "…sebentar saja."

Kakak terdiam, menghela nafas. "Lima menit," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan menelepon dokter. Kamu boleh diam di sini selama itu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kakak mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus bekas darah di wajahku dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam, pastinya untuk menelepon dokter.

Hh… Aku menatap ke langit lagi, melihat bulan. Bulan selalu membuatku tenang.

Dokter? Aku tahu, percuma saja kakak memanggil dokter. Dokter sudah angkat tangan. Penyakitku terlalu parah untuk bisa disembuhkan. Karena itulah sekarang aku hanya dirawat di rumah.

Aku sendiri memang tak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku di rumah sakit yang tak menyenangkan itu. Aku tak bebas di sana. Setiap hari aku mendapati jarum infus di tanganku. Lalu bau obat-obatan dan warna-warna serba putih itu… Aku bosan! Aku senang sekali ketika kakak membawaku pulang. Aku bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Bisa melihat taman, lalu bunga-bunga di dalamnya. Dan di malam ini…aku bisa melihat bulan.

Uuh…aku iri pada bulan. Bulan itu terlihat begitu cantik. Aku tahu, kata orang sesungguhnya bulan tidaklah secantik itu. Bulan itu…katanya mengerikan. Tubuhnya penuh luka karena terhantam benda angkasa lain. Ia sama sekali tidak cantik. Tapi… bulan itu tetap dengan teguh berada di sana. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia dihantam, ia selalu menemani bumi di waktu malam. Ia juga memantulkan sinar matahari, menyinari bumi dan membuat bumi tak lagi kesepian.

Aku…selalu ingin menjadi bulan.

Aku ingin selalu menemani kakak.

Aku tak ingin kakak kesepian.

Aku ingin tetap berdiri teguh seperti bulan. Yang walaupun dalam kesakitan, tetap bertahan.

Aku ingin memantulkan sinar matahari yang hangat itu… Aku ingin bisa berguna bagi kakak.

Aku ingin tetap bersama kakak

Dulu aku pernah bertanya dalam hati… Untuk apa aku hidup?

Waktu itu aku tak menemukan jawabannya, karena aku selalu sendirian.

Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku ingin hidup… untuk terus bersama kakak.

Setelah itu aku tak terlalu ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Kurasa aku terus batuk dan memuntahkan darah. Kakak terus memanggil namaku. Kulihat air mata menetes di wajahnya. Ah, kakak tak pernah menangis. Kakak yang kukenal selalu terlihat tegas.

Kenapa Kakak menangis? Tersenyumlah, Kak!

Aku ingin berterima kasih karena Kakak selalu menjaga dan menemaniku selama ini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan terus bersama Kakak. Sejak bertemu, sekarang, seribu malam lagi, dan untuk selamanya…

….

Gadis itu kemudian menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Ia tampak tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bercahaya.

Dan di langit…. Cahaya bulan terlihat semakin terang, lebih terang dari biasanya.

**END**

…

**Seharusnya aku memang tidak di sini karena seharusnya aku sedang sibuk. Tapi entah kenapa aku tergoda untuk membuat oneshot ini. Hahaha… #plak**

**Fanfict ini di luar rencanaku jadi maaf kalau ada salah, OOC, typo atau hal-hal lainnya.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir membaca.**

**Segala kritik dan saran akan kuterima ^^**


End file.
